


how people move

by knightspur



Series: Kinktober 2017 [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Intercrural Sex, Loud Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightspur/pseuds/knightspur
Summary: “How into these pants are you?” He says, grinning almost too wide for Soonyoung to kiss him again.“I’m more into getting you out of them,” Soonyoung says, punctuating the cheesy sentence with a wink.





	how people move

Part of Soonyoung’s job is to monitor the rest of the members, especially when they’re learning new bits of choreography. And usually, the biggest problem he encounters is teasing Chan or one of them failing to pick up on the moves properly.

But today none of them are really that focused, Soonyoung included. He would call everything back to order but he’s distracted on his own. It wouldn’t be such a problem except Seokmin is wearing a pair of pants that Soonyoung is pretty sure he’s never seen before. He’s also pretty sure that they hardly count as pants— they’re stuck to Seokmin’s legs like a second skin and Soonyoung is having a hard time thinking about anything else.

“Hyung?” Minghao says, tapping Soonyoung on the top of the head with a little grin on his face. “Maybe we should call a break?”

“Huh?” He says, pulling his eyes off of Seokmin and blinking rapidly.

Minghao rolls his eyes, glancing over at Seokmin as well and shaking his head. “A break. We aren’t really getting anywhere.”

“Oh, yeah,” Soonyoung says, shaking his head. His eyes drift naturally back toward Seokmin, who’s currently draping himself over Jeonghan’s back, a grin on his face. He bites the inside of his lip sharply, hoping that Minghao (or anyone else) doesn’t notice. He claps his hands sharply together twice, grabbing everyone’s attention. “Why don’t we break for awhile? We’ll come back in a few hours.”

There’s a mumble of assent and Soonyoung feels a little guilty for the way his eyes are completely magnetized to Seokmin when he lets go of Jeonghan, however reluctantly.

He shouldn’t be surprised that he’s Seokmin’s next target, but he huffs a little groan when Seokmin throws both arms around him, putting his chin on Soonyoung’s shoulder. “Are you hungry, hyung?”

“Kinda,” Soonyoung says, though he’s definitely isn’t thinking hard about food. Seokmin grins, nuzzling his chin against Soonyoung’s shoulder. He swallows, wrapping his arm around Seokmin’s side in return. “Wanna get lunch?”

**{* * *}**

Dragging Seokmin back to the dorms in the middle of the day because his thighs are distracting is not the most responsible or leader-ly choice that Soonyoung has ever made. But, it’s a rare moment when the dorm is empty and he can drag Seokmin into his bed without worrying about someone banging on the door or yelling at the two of them for being too loud. He pecks kisses against Seokmin’s lips, pulling him by the hands before pushing him back on the bunk.

Seokmin bounces on the mattress with a laugh, both eyebrows raised as he looks up at Soonyoung. “Are you gonna cook for me, hyung?”

“Shut up,” Soonyoung says, rolling his eyes and laughing. He drops to his knees, nudging Seokmin further back on the bed with a laugh. “Where did you even find these?”

“Find what?” Seokmin says, leaning back on his elbows, head tilted as Soonyoung massages his thigh in one hand, feeling the stretchy fabric of the not-pants that he’s wearing.

“ _These,_ ” Soonyoung says, a grin on his face. Seokmin laughs, spreading his knees apart to stretch his legs out, dangling his ankle over Soonyoung’s shoulder with a mockingly seductive look on his face. “I don’t think you should be allowed out of the house in these things.”

“They’re just joggers,” Seokmin says, though the grin on his face is a little softer when Soonyoung keeps his focus on rubbing his thumbs into Seokmin’s thighs, dragging the blunt of his nails over the thick muscles. Soonyoung has his lip caught between his teeth, pushing Seokmin’s legs further apart and nuzzling at the inside of his thigh. He makes a little sound when Soonyoung’s teeth drag over his thigh. “I think they ah, might be Jeonghan-hyung’s.”

“That explains it,” Soonyoung grumbles, his face still pressed into Seokmin’s thigh. Seokmin laughs again, a little higher and brighter than before.

“Are you planning on making out with my leg all day?” He asks, giving Soonyoung a cheeky grin when he looks up. “Not that I’m trying to stop you.”

“You’re no fun,” Soonyoung says, wrinkling his noise and standing up, climbing onto the bed as well. He’s lying and judging by the way Seokmin laughs, he knows it as well. He shifts, kneeling on the bed with Seokmin’s legs wrapped around his waist. He kisses Seokmin, pressing his hands into the bed on either side of his head.

Seokmin leans up to kiss him back, as enthusiastic about it as he ever is, plying his tongue into Soonyoung’s mouth, fingers tangling in his hair. Soonyoung moves his weight to one arm, wrapping a hand around Seokmin’s thigh and squeezing it tightly, pulling it tighter around his waist.

He finds himself groaning a little into Seokmin’s mouth, and it probably should be embarrassing how worked up he is after nothing more than watching Seokmin run their choreography in these stupid, sinfully tight pants. But it’s Seokmin, and he’s seen Soonyoung in far worse situations than this and he’s not exactly worried that his desire to bury his face between Seokmin’s thighs for far longer than is reasonable is going to change anything.

Soonyoung nips at Seokmin’s lower lip before pressing a little kiss to the tip of his nose. “Hey.”

“Hi,” Seokmin says, the smile on his face getting wider.

“Lemme eat you out,” Soonyoung says, grinning when Seokmin tilts his head back with a breathless laugh.

“How into these pants are you?” He says, grinning almost too wide for Soonyoung to kiss him again.

“I’m more into getting you out of them,” Soonyoung says, punctuating the cheesy sentence with a wink. Seokmin’s head drops back to the mattress, giggling even as he nods. Soonyoung knows that’s the most he’s ever going to get out of him and focuses on peeling his pants down instead. It takes a little wrangling to get them off of both of his thighs, and by the time he’s managed it Soonyoung doesn’t care to work them the rest of the way off his legs, leaving that to Seokmin. He shifts, laying on his stomach, Seokmin’s thighs on either side of his shoulders, pressing his mouth to one with a dramatic sigh.

“Finally,” he says, mumbling it into Seokmin’s skin. It gets him another laugh before he sinks his teeth into the taut, tanned skin of his inner thigh. As soon as he feels the slight sting of Soonyoung’s teeth, Seokmin’s laughter tapers into a low groan, a growl that sounds like it’s been punched directly out of his lungs.

The biggest problem they run into with trying to fool around when anyone else is around is the fact that Seokmin is _loud_. It’s pretty much true in every other part of his life as well, so the fact that he’s in bed isn’t really a surprise, but when their most available form of privacy is sneaking in the shower together, it does cause some difficulties.

So, Soonyoung can’t be blamed for the fact that he wants to take advantage of the brief moment they have the place to themselves by leaving a series of increasingly large bruises on Seokmin’s thighs. He’s almost certainly going to get in trouble for this later, not in the least because he called for a break in practice pretty much for the sole purpose of messing around. That’s something Soonyoung is glad to leave for later, because at the moment he has Seokmin squirming against the sheets, grabbing at the pillow behind his head. Soonyoung presses a light kiss to his thigh, just to the side of one of the bruises, grinning at the whimper that Seokmin tries to bite down on. He switches to the other thigh, his thumb pressing into the darkest mark he’s left already, peeking up at Seokmin with his face scrunched in a grin.

Seokmin looks like he’s contemplating burying his face in the pillow, lips parting around another groan when Soonyoung’s teeth dig into his skin again. He’s hard in his briefs now, wiggling and trying to press his knees together in spite of the fact that Soonyoung’s body is in the way. Soonyoung doesn’t have any complaints about the situation, though, mouthing along the sensitive crease of his thigh.

As cute as he’s always found Seokmin’s efforts at muffling himself to be, Soonyoung can’t help but wish there were more times he could just let loose like this. Even when they’re lucky enough to get a room together at a hotel, Seokmin usually ends up with a pillow stuck over his head or fingers in his mouth, trying to at least be quiet enough that they aren’t at risk of waking anyone else up. Soonyoung pulls the elastic waistband of Seokmin’s briefs down far enough to expose the slick head of his cock. He drags his tongue over it, replacing the gathering trail of precome with saliva instead, grinning when Seokmin’s hips jerk up.

“Fuck!” He says, loud enough that Soonyoung almost loses his focus on being Sexy and starts giggling again. He manages to pull himself together, tugging Seokmin’s briefs off slowly, greeting each revealed inch of Seokmin’s skin with open-mouthed kisses. Each one manages to make Seokmin whimper, his pleading sounds getting louder when Soonyoung pins his hips against the bed, one of Seokmin’s knees hooked over his shoulder.

Soonyoung nips Seokmin’s thigh once more before pushing his briefs down to his shins, letting Seokmin kick those off as well. He kisses the bottom of his stomach, leaning far enough to the side to avoid getting kicked himself. He can see the building desperation on Seokmin’s face, always far too vulnerable to Soonyoung teasing him. Soonyoung grins to himself, debating if he should leave a hickey on Seokmin’s stomach as well. It’s tempting, the flesh of it soft and unmarked under his mouth, but Seokmin shoves at the top of his head.

“If you do it Seungcheol-hyung is gonna yell at you,” Seokmin says, scolding, even though he has plenty of shirts big enough to keep his stomach covered for the next few days. But Soonyoung just looks up at him with a little pout, kissing the tip of his flushed cock again instead. Seokmin flops back to laying flat on the bed, biting off a whine when Soonyoung pushes his legs apart, one of his calves hanging off the edge of the bunk.

(It’s plenty big for sleeping, at least, but doing anything else is usually something of a challenge. Soonyoung can only wonder how Mingyu manages until he remembers that he absolutely doesn’t want to know anything about it.)

He works both of his hands under Seokmin’s thighs, lifting his hips and pressing his mouth to Seokmin’s perineum, using just enough pressure to make him gasp. He tightens his grip on Seokmin’s hips before sliding his tongue over his tight rim. He can hear Seokmin’s nails scrabbling over the sheet when he continues with the quick, light licks over his hole, doing little more than continuing to tease him. Seokmin’s thighs tense and Soonyoung does his best not to grin at the feeling. He pulls both of Seokmin’s legs over his shoulders, dragging his nails from his thighs up to grip his ass, spreading his cheeks apart for easier access.

Seokmin whines, his back arching when Soonyoung nips at his rim. His breath is coming out in harsh pants already and Soonyoung relishes how easy it is to work him up this much. He’s also glad that he has the time to actually enjoy it, falling into a slow pattern of brushing his tongue over Seokmin’s hole in long strokes, feeling his muscles start to relax. He tilts his head as much as he’s able with Seokmin’s thighs pressing against his ears, planting his lips more firmly against Seokmin’s skin and hollowing his cheeks, sucking gently. Seokmin yelps and Soonyoung can hear the sound of him clapping a hand over his mouth. He’s about to lift his head and tell him not to worry about the noise, but Seokmin’s legs are crossed behind his back, keeping Soonyoung from pulling away.

He gives up on trying, pressing his tongue against Seokmin’s rim again, this time sliding the tip of it inside. Seokmin must have dropped his hand to the side again, because his voice is plenty clear, whining. “Soonie— need more.”

Rather than teasing him further, Soonyoung nods his head as much as he can, his fingers tightening around Seokmin’s ass and pressing his tongue in as much as he can. Seokmin makes a sound like all the air has just been sucked out of his lungs. Soonyoung licks over his rim again, the tip of his tongue dipping in. He keeps alternating, fucking his tongue as far into Seokmin as he can and licking over his stretched hole. It’s easy to hear the way frustration starts building in Seokmin’s voice at the slow build in Soonyoung’s pace. Soonyoung sort of wants to keep it that way; he’d be happy to continue until Seokmin is crying and begging him for some kind of release.

But, he’s also aware he doesn’t want anyone to call or to come home looking for the two of them. He detaches one hand from Seokmin’s ass, sliding two fingers into his mouth and slicking them as much as he can with his tongue. It isn’t hard to slide the first one in with Seokmin’s hole already stretched and relaxed from Soonyoung’s mouth, but he’s rewarded with Seokmin whimpering as soon as it slides in all the way. Soonyoung keeps working his tongue over Seokmin’s rim, teasing the tip of it in along with his finger.

Soonyoung bites the inside of Seokmin’s thigh when he slides the second finger in, holding the soft skin between his teeth and twisting his wrist. He’s not focused on working Seokmin open any further around his fingers, instead he twists his wrist and presses both of them up into Seokmin’s prostate. Seokmin shouts and it isn’t till his legs tighten further that Soonyoung realizes he’s been grinding his cock down into the mattress. 

“Fuck, fuck,” Seokmin chants, his chest heaving when Soonyoung relieves the pressure on his prostate. Soonyoung would usually chide him for his language if his mouth wasn’t busy already. Seokmin detaches his fingers from their death grip on the sheets, pushing Soonyoung’s bangs back from his forehead, fingers stroking through his hair gently. “’M really close, hyung.”

He sounds almost a little dazed and Soonyoung nods his head a little again. He spreads his fingers as far apart as he can, sliding his tongue as far into Seokmin’s ass as he’s able. Seokmin’s voice gets caught on a repeated _’ah, ah, ah,’_ rising in pitch as Soonyoung’s fingers find his prostate again, rubbing them back and forth slightly. His hand drops from Soonyoung’s hair to stroke over his own cock, though it only takes a handful of quick pumps before he comes, his back arching, legs gripping so tight around Soonyoung that the only part of his body really left on the bed is his shoulders.

Soonyoung lets him down gently, sliding his fingers out and pulling his mouth away when the desperate fluttering of Seokmin’s hole stops. He detaches Seokmin’s legs, sitting up with a grin, wrinkling his nose when he realizes that Seokmin definitely has come on his shirt.

They’re both going to have to change anyway, he figures, judging from the mess he’s made of his own briefs. Seokmin has a bright, loose grin on his face, his eyes shut, still trying to catch his breath. “I’ll suck you off if you gimme a minute.”

“Here,” Soonyoung says, pushing his pants down to his knees and gathering Seokmin’s legs in his hands. He ends up with Seokmin’s knees lifted over one of his shoulders again, pressing his thighs tight together and sliding his cock between them. He’s developing something of an unhealthy obsession with Seokmin’s thighs, but that’s something that he can deal with later.

“Oh,” Seokmin says, sighing as Soonyoung saws his hips back and forth. He’s too close to the edge himself for someone who spent the last twenty minutes without anyone touching him, but the soft insides of Seokmin’s thighs feel good, and after the first few thrusts they end up slick with precome, making the slide of Soonyoung’s cock between them that much easier. Seokmin is staring up at him and Soonyoung can feel the little flush on his own face from the heavy focus of his gaze.

The sound of his skin slapping against Seokmin’s is loud in the suddenly much quieter room. Soonyoung catches the sight of Seokmin licking his lips before his eyes squint shut, thrusting his hips faster, whimpering when he feels Seokmin’s thumb swipe over the head of his cock when it peeks out between his thighs. It hits him like a jolt and when Seokmin does it again, teasing the head of Soonyoung’s cock on each forward thrust, it feels like sparks zip up the full length of Soonyoung’s spine.

He ends up getting come on Seokmin’s shirt as well as on his thighs, gripping them tight together as he shoves his hips forward for a final few pumps. He groans, tumbling to the side to lay in the thin strip of space between Seokmin and the wall.

Seokmin kisses his cheek, the tip of his nose, then laughs. “Now I really want lunch.”

“In a minute,” Soonyoung says, eyes still closed, batting at Seokmin’s shoulder as well as he can. Seokmin laughs again, low and soft, wrapping his arms around Soonyoung’s shoulders, enjoying the last of their time to themselves.

Which is nice, because Soonyoung is pretty sure by the time they clean up and eat and get back to the practice room, they’re both going to be dead men.

**Author's Note:**

> this was day 13: rimming but if it's not obvious i'm no longer obeying the prompt list. hosh has it bad for dk's thighs and tbh same.


End file.
